Cerise Evrard
Backstory Regardless of how many times she had tried, Cerise Evrard always had some sort of trouble fitting in. Whether it was her extroverted, loud personality or just the fact that supernatural occurrences seemed to follow in her footsteps wherever she went. She had been born in Los Angeles on the 7th of July, 1999, her family moving around every few years following the results of the incidents that seemed to occur on a bi-yearly basis. Knowing of her strange ability, she always did her best to conceal it yet found that at times it was shown to have a mind of its own, especially in desperate situations. After moving all around the country, her family made a large jump in moving to France, specifically to Paris where her father had grown up. After staying there for a record breaking 5 years without incident, the family moved back to the United States, currently residing in New York. Once growing accustomed to her abilities, her family made a desperate attempt to hand her over to the government, failing and causing and girl to leave her home. Appearance The 16 year old female stands at 5'3" with a weight of about 110 pounds and a healthy pale complexion, those who know her describing her as 'nothing but skin and bone' due to her fairly slim build. As her name would suggest, she possesses shoulder length cherry red hair, slightly curled toward the tips which is usually ties back into a messy ponytail with stray strands sticking out from the elastic, easily matched with a pair of bright red eyes. Personality The most obvious observation of Cerise would be her loud, extroverted attitude, being fairly open to almost anything and accomplishing any task shamelessly due to her competitive nature gained from having two younger siblings, also rendering her to be extremely demanding and bossy. At times, this attitude will get the better of her, being easily aggravated and snappy on occasion, her pride playing a large part in this and her nature. She holds a deep love for the outdoors; adventurous toward trying new things and going new places always with a sense of childlike curiosity and optimism about her. Besides this, it is noted that she is shown to be fairly intelligent and analytical toward particular subjects of interest. Skills Academic Math: 9/10 Language Arts: 10/10 Science: 8/10 Art: 3/10 Gym: 9/10 Music (ocarina): 10/10 Cooking: 1/10 “I can make french toast and that’s about as far as it goes.” Foreign Language (Japanese): 8/10 Combat Hand to Hand: 10/10 Blunt Weaponry: 2/10 Bladed Weaponry: 8/10 Ranged Weaponry: 5/10 Thrown Weaponry: 8/10 Telekinesis: 10/10 Misc. Crafting: 4/10 Social: 10/10 Powers Cerise is attached to a separate entity; this being the source of her abilities. Although it generally listens to her command, at times it seems to have a mind of its own, directly disobeying her regardless of her will at the time. It grows in power as the years progress, being able to accomplish tougher feats as she ages. Known Talents Over the years, Cerise has picked up many strange and useful talents for no particular reason other than pure boredom. * Lock picking * Read facial expressions * Juggling * Solve a rubik’s cube * Ballroom dancing * Morse code * Recite the English alphabet backwards * Self defense (achieved a blue belt in judo before growing bored and giving up) * Can speak English and French fluently; currently learning Japanese. *Photographic memory Trivia *Owns a pet named Harold which sits passively on her shoulder. Category:Student